


Reassurance

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Body Dysphoria, Bullying, F/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Plus-Sized Reader, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Season/Series 03, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: After receiving a message from Sweet Pea telling you that you need to talk, your mind immediately thinks of the worst case scenario.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written probably almost 18 months ago. It was a request from waaaay back when I was still fairly new to the fandom. Just a sweet little piece of Protective/Loving Sweet Pea!
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, Panic attacks, Anxiety, Body insecurity

_We need to talk._

Your breath caught in your throat as your stomach turned painfully. Every possible scenario of what Sweet Pea needed to say to you ran through your head. The sound of your heart pounding in your ears was almost deafening.

Almost.

“Why is he even with her?” One girl whispered to another as you passed by them. “He’s so fine and she’s just…” You didn’t hear the rest, moving quickly to try and stop the tears coming to your eyes. This wasn’t the first time you’d heard snide remarks about Sweet Pea dating you. Girls in particular were cruel to you behind your back. Not many braved to say anything to your face.

Sweet Pea knew a little about what was going on, but not the full extent of it. It wasn’t like there was anything he could really do. He could send Toni after them but you asked him not to. You didn’t want to make things worse for yourself.

Panic was evident on your face as you walked into the empty classroom where Pea was waiting for you. Tears were spilling down your face and suddenly you thought that you might throw up. Sweet Pea’s back was to you and you wanted to say something to him, something to get him to not leave you (because that’s what you decided he was going to do).

You didn’t feel like you deserved him. Though he was rough around the edges, inside he was soft and sweet and an amazing boyfriend. You fought, of course, but not too often and it was always over silly things. You’d always make up a few hours later and spend the rest of the night holding each other close.

Now you didn’t know what to say to him as you hiccuped back a sob. Pea heard you sniffling and turned around with a confused look on his face, “what’s wrong, babe?” He asked, his features softening in a way that they only did when you were alone.

Your voice was gone as your breathing intensified. Your mind couldn’t focus on anything as your eyes darted across the room, looking at anything but him. You were shaking furiously with panic as he stepped closed to you.

“Y/N…” He said softly, putting his arms around you. Your instant reaction was to try and jerk away from him, but his hold was too strong. The sudden feeling of being trapped was overwhelming.

You continued to fight for a few moments before giving in and resting against him. He was rubbing your back gently, trying to coax the words out of you. “Hey, it’s nothing bad. Is that what you’re worried about?” He asked, connecting the fact that he wanted to talk to you to your apparent distress.

Finally you managed to take a deep breath, resting your head against his chest. “You’re not breaking up with me?” You asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

His grip on you tightened lovingly, “No, why would I do that? I just wanted to ask you something.” He kissed the top of your head. “I know we said before that we wouldn’t go, but…Would you maybe reconsider going to prom with me?”

You didn’t like the way fancy dresses looked on you. They were made for smaller girls, petite girls, and not for girls your size. You always struggled finding clothes within your budget that looked nice and flattering on your curves. A few weeks ago you and Pea had decided that you wouldn’t be going to prom for various reasons.

“You want to go now?” You asked tentatively, not really understanding his change of heart.

You felt him rest his head on top of yours. “Is it selfish of me to want to show you off?” He asked and you felt your heavy heart flutter with excitement. Sweet Pea was really that enamored with you? He was so proud of having you that he wanted to parade you around in front of the rest of the school?

Your anxiety calmed as you let out a small sigh of relief. “Is that why you want to go?” You asked him for clarification.

“Yes,” Sweets mumbled into your hair. “Now, why were you so upset?”

“Just some other girls…talking…” You felt him tense against you. Due to your position you couldn’t see the look of anger that crossed his face. Pea was very protective of you and he knew you had trouble sticking up for yourself. Your self-esteem was low even on a good day.

He pulled you away from him gently to look into your eyes. He searched them, seeing the uncertainty and fear glazing over your orbs. “You know they’re just jealous, right?” He asked, “They are mad that I didn’t choose them. You’re perfect, baby, don’t listen to them.” He kissed you gently before pulling away again, “and that’s an order.”

A thrill ran through you and you laughed lightly. “Thanks, Pea. Yes, I’ll go with you to prom if that’s what you want.”

You heard Sweet Pea let out a relieved sigh, “great, now let’s go turn some heads.” He said, smirking at you before taking you hand and walking you out of the classroom to boldly walk past the girls that were talking shit before. Pea stared them down, his arm around your shoulders. His gaze dared them to say anything but they backed down.

Once they were out of sight he smirked to himself because he knew you were going to knock them dead come prom night, and he couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this blast from the past! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
